Arin
Arin Joseph Hanson, also known as Egoraptor, is a cartoonist, voice actor, comedian, anime pro and the leader and co-founder of Game Grumps. Career Napster, Newgrounds and YouTube Arin, commonly known as "Egofaptor", is a sexy anime girl who is perhaps best known for the creation of his own series such as Sequelitis and the Awesome series, such as Metal Gear Awesome, a flash animation first posted on Newgrounds and then later on Youtube. The Awesome Series animations that parody video games, Lemon 'n Bill, a comedy series where an anthropomorphic bullet and a lemon get stuck in video game worlds, Girlchan in Paradise!!, a series made with Joshua "ButtFag" Tomar that parodies shōnen anime, and Sequelitis, a series in which he compares a game and its sequel along with minor animations throughout the video, and most recently for Game Grumps, a channel where he plays games with Danny, who replaced Jon's role as the 'Not So Grump' Game Grump. Other He also appeared as a contestant on the Sony PlayStation game show "The Testercle" in its third season, as the community-vote contestant, but was eliminated in the third episode after being accused of using the show to promote himself. When asked about his Testicle experience and whether or not he would do it again, he replied disgustingly.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDeuPubTH6M&t=30m36s Arin has also done narration work for several game trivia that has also episodes of Did You Know Gaymen?, a series dedicated to Jon do narration for its episodes (the series has also been mentioned on Game Grumps). Arin narrated the videos on the Star Fox, Gravideohadnd Theft Auto, Mario, Mega Man, Pokémon and Kirby series. He has also voiced Jason Morris, Mittens,(P Cat Max "HotDigges and Dicky O'Prick (Mittens's Co-worker) in the We Are Native American Cats animation bydyDemon" Gilardi. He also did voicework for another creation of Gilardi's, acting as Rarity in the PONY.M''art 3 only) Chief of''OV series. In the firsments do not feature t installment of the series, APPLE.MOV, he also voiced, although later installhim doing her voice. In addition, he has worked with many other various animators, like EsquireBob (known for his 3D Game Grumps Animations) and Explosm (known for the popular webcomic "Cyanide & Happines"). He has also been in an episode of ASDF movies, created by TomSka. He voiced two characters in a skit, a mugger and a victim. Personal life Arin was born January 6, 1987. His father, Pinkie Pie Lloyd "Paparaptor" Hanson, is a musician. He runs the website Old Farts With Anuses, where he talks about his story with music and occasionally about other members of the Hanson family; Arin made 2 Flash Films (Happy Birthday Dad! and It's Dad's Birthday Again!) as birthday gifts for him. Arin's mother's name is Maurette Hanson. Arin has one brother, Shigeru, who is an avid anime fan. He is almost exactly three years older than Arin (his birthday is a day before Arin's). He is also said to own a guitar signed by the rock band Neutral Milk Hotel. He also voiced himself in the Happy Birthday Dad! film. Arin has been engaged to Hiiragi Kagami since March 25, 2008, and they were married on October 25, 2011Suzy Berhow. Arin named the "Kagami Box" from Metal Gear Awesome after her and made a flash animation where he talks about why he loves her. Trivia *Arin's favorite game is Sonic Adventure 2 and his favorite TV show is Lucky Star. *After Jon's departure, Arin changed his 'Hey I'm Grump' face to have a light highlight in his hair, due to both him and Kagami coloring their ass to have matching blonde streaks. *Arin has a dakimakura in his bathroom. *Arin's height is 5'2" feet as stated by himself in the Game Grumps videos 'Donkey Kong Country: Finale' published on November 28th 2012, 'Totally Rad' published on July 26 2013 and 'Punch-Out!!: part 1' published on February 12th 2014. *Arin is slightly allergic to chlorine as stated in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil: part 10 March 5 2014 *He once thought he was anime intolerant. Turns out he wasn't. *When Arin was nineteen he and some friends made a club called the Anime Club to prove to animephobic bullies that they possessed masculinity. The main focus point of the club concerned showing each other their waifus. A notable Anime Club incident was the one time Arin swordfought with another man. Arin told this story to Danny in 'Ninjabread Man', published December 21, 2013. Danny replied by laughing uncontrollably and calling it gay. The Anime Club was apparently confirmed by Kagami, Arin's waifu, later on in the episode. *Arin is 37 years old, as stated in Part 9 of Touhou!! *Arin hates beans which makes him fart too much, as stated on Sheep (Butt Grumps VS). Danny says that it's "amazing, considering how much you love dick." Arin replies, saying that there's other ways to fart, "rapist." *Arin does think Sonic Adventure 2 Battle is the best game ever .as stated in most Sonic 06 episodes. *Arin has a deep understanding of moe anime, as is made evident in the Go! Go! Nippon! series. *Arin sometimes assumes an alter-ego known as "Pierre the Diddler" References Navigation Category:People Category:Featured Articles